


Volatile.

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Don't take it to heart, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stalker/obsessive behavior, Toxic love, Unhealthy Relationships, drug and alcohol mention, minor blood/violence, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: “You must protect your little brother.”The words embedded deep inside Changbin’s mind, wrapped around like an infectious weed, growing into something untameable. So deep-rooted inside that he would only ever have eyes for Hyunjin, his world revolving around the burning sun that nurtured him into something so unkillable.Infectious and abandoned. A mansion decaying under the volatile weeds and overgrowth, obsessive and destructive.Or, Hyunjin and Changbin are brothers, who love eachother. A lot.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Volatile.

_ “You must protect your little brother.”  _

The words embedded deep inside Changbin’s mind, wrapped around like an infectious weed, growing into something untameable. So deep-rooted inside that he would only ever have eyes for Hyunjin, his world revolving around the burning sun that nurtured him into something so unkillable.

Infectious and abandoned. A mansion decaying under the volatile weeds and overgrowth, obsessive and destructive.

∆

Hyunjin swayed his hips out to the beat, pushing himself deeper into the handsy sea of liquor and sweat, a cloud of smoke thick and heavy in the air. A bone-shivering electric beat pounding through the numerous speakers in the crowded living room, neon graffiti glowing underneath the blacklights along with the numerous cum and beer stains, teeth and articles of white clothing picking up in the dim lighting. 

A rough hand gripped down onto Hyunjin’s waist, calloused hands on his bare skin, scratching like sand-paper on porcelain. He was pulled back into the solid body, suffocating on the sudden embrace, winded by the overwhelming cologne and vodka scent. A hard bulge pressing between his thighs. Hyunjin regathered himself, unbothered by the stranger that held onto him too tightly, grinding himself all over Hyunjin like some dog in heat. 

Dark eyes, always watching and listening. 

A feminine shape pressed into him, greedy hands kneading at his crotch while their tongue slipped past his swollen lips. Tasting of cigarettes and tequila, a horrible mix if you asked Hyunjin but he didn’t fight it. He wanted the attention or he wouldn’t be so deep in the heat of desperation, half-exposed body given so freely to the touchy hands.

The woman rode herself on his thigh, black dress riding up past her hips, her manicured fingers ripping and tearing through his long strands of black hair. Infectious glitter sprinkling down onto Hyunjin’s unbuttoned shirt while she arched forward, moaning desperately into Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

Hyunjin was unphased, maintaining eye contact with the dark eyes that watched his every move. Jaw clenched tightly while he gripped onto a can of beer. Changbin was so beautiful when he was pissed off. 

The woman disappeared into the crowd, the space instantly filled in, the continuous wave of bodies always moving in on itself. But Hyunjin was always at the center of it all, everyone just wanting a taste of the pretty freshman. A hand slipping down past his Versace boxers, another slipping under his oversized sleeved dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, loose enough to fall down his shoulder. Collarbones naturally highlighted, visibly on display. Thick black hair falling down over his eyes accentuating his pale features and swollen pink lips. Black skinny jeans. Such a simple outfit, but Hyunjin wore it like it was expensive. Everything looked luxurious on his perfect figure. 

Beads of sweat formed on Hyunjin’s hairline, his mouth drying out quickly from the countless unwelcomed mouths that smothered him. So many different tastes bleeding out onto his tongue, a horrible combination of bitter and sour, the odd sweet taste like creamsicles and bubblegum. But he yearned to be wanted, implored to be devoured in the middle of the disgusting living room because it made Changbin look so fucking beautiful. 

“Want to go upstairs?” A man whispered into Hyunjin’s ear, pulling the black strands to the side and placing a wet kiss to the inside of Hyunjin's neck. Teeth tugging at the sensitive skin. 

“Why not here?” Hyunjin tilted his head, dry tongue running over his bottom lip. 

“Fuck, that's hot."

Yeah, it really was. It was so hot the way he could see Changbin's jaw clench as if it wasn’t noticeable that he was pissed off that Hyunjin was in the crowd of bodies being touched so provocatively when he promised that he was just going to the library with some friends to study on a group project. 

The man reached his arm around Hyunjin’s waist, sliding his hand down under Hyunjin’s jeans and palming over his boxers, another hand caressing his chest under his shirt. Hyunjin’s cheeks flushed, panting out softly, staring at Changbin while he melted into the strangers' embrace.

He smirked widely, eyes rolling into the back of his head while he tilted his head back onto the person behind him. So close to cumming on the guy's rough hand, the vibrations from the music resonating through him, the heat from the thrill of it all, burning up at him. Changbin finally snapped. Pushing through the crowd while he reached for his little brother, dragging him from the hot barrier of bodies. 

“Changbin!” Hyunjin griped. Acting coyly, as if he hadn’t noticed that Changbin followed him everywhere that he went, a GPS secretly installed into his phone, “Let go of me.” 

“We’re leaving,” Changbin growled, tightening his grip on Hyunjin’s wrist, rough enough that it would surely be bruised by morning. 

But Hyunjin followed behind quietly until they were out of the house, Changbin dragging him across the damp front lawn, across the street to a parking lot. 

"I don't wanna go with you," Hyunjin whined, tugging at his captured arm, "Let me go, Changbin." 

"Just get in the truck," Changbin growled, digging into his washed-out jeans for his key fob. He pressed the unlock button and pulled up the passenger door, waiting for Hyunjin to crawl inside with a dramatic huff, instantly messing around with Changbin’s heat setting. 

Changbin sat down in the passenger seat and scowled over at Hyunjin, “Some library study session, since when did you start lying to me?” 

Hyunjin smirked, digging into his jeans for his cell phone, “How did you even know where I was?”

“Chan called me,” Changbin groaned, “Did you really think you could go to one of his frat parties and they wouldn’t call me?”

Who says that isn’t exactly what he wanted? If he didn’t want to be found, it would be quite easy. 

“Can we get food? I’m so hungry, Hyung.” 

“I can make you food at home, you don’t need that unhealthy crap.” 

Hyunjin whined, pouting out his lips in an angry scowl, “Yeah, well that unhealthy crap tastes better than your cooking.”

Changbin chuckled, one hand draped over the steering wheel, the other fiddling with a silver lighter in between his legs, opening and closing the heavy lid repeatedly.

“Fine. I’ll eat your stupid food.” 

And Hyunjin did, slurping down the ramen noodles while he watched one of Changbin’s latest anime addictions in the living room. It was too silent; it was normal for Changbin to always have something to say when Hyunjin would misbehave. But this time, there was a lack of words and it was frightening.

That night, Hyunjin made sure to jerk himself off real slow with the blanket tossed aside, barely biting back his pretty moans. He knew that Changbin was watching him through the invisible camera that was placed carefully on his ceiling fan. Two fingers in his mouth, tongue flicking over them while his other hand teased himself, slow strokes driving him mad with desperation while he rocked his hips into his own hand until thick globs of white cum dripped down the back of his hand. 

But it didn’t stop there. Hyunjin brought his hand up to his mouth and licked up the spilled remnants, swallowing down the bitter frosting. His mind playing out an entire scenario in his head, Changbin touching his skin sweetly, fingertips imprinted and burning on his feverish skin. 

He was drunk on the emotions that overflowed inside of him. 

∆

Hyunjin filled his lungs with the tickling smoke, coughing the moment that he exhaled and passed the joint over to Chan. Changbin and his best friends were in their shared living room, taking turns playing some shooter battle royale game on the playstation while they tossed around lyrics for their new album they were going to release on SoundCloud sometime next month. 

“Where is Changbin?” Jisung groaned, throwing his head back into the sofa cushion. “Didn’t he say he was just going down the street to get drinks?”

“Who cares,” Hyunjin whined, tapping the back of his phone that rested on his knee. It was so unfair that Changbin had a GPS on Hyunjin’s phone, yet Hyunjin never knew where Changbin was during the days. It was so one-sided and unfair. 

“You still mad that he dragged you home the other night?” Chan questioned, passing the joint over to Jisung, “I mean, you know how protective your brother is, why go to one of my parties if you wanted to lie?” 

“Why’d you snitch?” Hyunjin raised a brow, “Are you  _ that _ loyal to him? Does his trust mean more than our friendship?” 

“You know that is not the case, Hyunjin.” 

Jisung passed the joint back to Hyunjin, who sat on the floor in front of the couch, his back pressed into the wooden coffee table. His eyes on the two who sat on either side of the couch. “Stop being a brat, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “You guys are no fun.” He took the last hit off the joint, reaching around to put it out on the coffee table just as the front door unlocked. 

“Hey, guys, look who I've run into at the convenience store,” Changbin announced, pushing open the front door to reveal a blond boy, roughly their age. But he was utterly gorgeous, with chocolate eyes and sunkissed skin, dappled cheeks that made Hyunjin wither in envy. 

“Felix!” Jisung gasped, “It’s been so long.” 

_ Felix. Felix. Felix.  _ Hyunjin hated this, the sickening jealousy washing over him. So he turned back into his comfortable spot facing the couch and picked up his cellphone, earning himself a soft kick and a glare from Chan. 

"Hyunjin?" Changbin questioned roughly, "This is Felix, you know the-"

"Yeah, I know who he is," Hyunjin interrupted, eyes never lifting from his phone screen, reading the panels of an explicit comic. How could he forget the freshman that they raved about every day after school in this living room? Hyunjin had never had a face to the name, but now that he did, it really made his blood boil. 

"Hyunjin. At least pretend to be polite," Changbin groaned, shutting the front door. "Sorry, we've been trying to work on his manners, but he's like an untrainable mutt."

Felix chuckled, "It's okay, I don't mind. You’ve already warned me that he’s not a fan of strangers."

Hyunjin bit down on his tongue, glaring up at Chan and Jisung who were failing at holding back their amusement for Changbin's sudden remark. 

Changbin nervously chuckled, scratching at the back of his head, “Oh, right. I did tell you that last year.” 

Last year? Was Changbin intentionally digging himself a hole to dwell in? Rusted shovel gripped tightly in his calloused hands. Hyunjin was surely going to act out, he wasn’t going to compete for his brother's attention. But he would prove who his brother loves most in this world. 

Hyunjin turned his head, and offered a false smile to the stranger, “I’m Hyunjin.” 

“Felix,” The blond nodded his head and set down the plastic bag of drinks down onto the table, “Which is which?

“The cokes are for Chan and Jisung, and the green tea is for Hyunjin,” Changbin answered, hanging up his coat on the metal rods that hung on the wall beside the front door. 

Felix nodded and handed out the drinks, smiling warmly as they were accepted. Hyunjin held onto the drink, glaring up into the abyss of muddy seas. Felix pulled back and offered an anxious smile, the tension was thick. 

“I’m gonna go to the library,” Hyunjin smiled, using the coffee table to help him get up off the floor. Stretching out his long legs. Chan was already frowning up at Hyunjin.

“We’re having dinner soon,” Changbin raised a brow. 

“I can take him. I needed to pick up some books anyway, and that way we’ll be back in time for supper.” 

Hyunjin tilted his head, eyeing up Chan. This could work better than he expected. 

“And I can help you cook,” Jisung smiled, eyes squinted shut, obviously lost in his own paradise.

“Aren’t you guys high?” Changbin questioned, “If you go, you’re not taking the car. You can walk. It’s too dangerous to drive while stoned.” 

Hyunjin groaned, but inside his heart was warming at the concern for his safety. You see, it wouldn’t make sense to leave the person you love alone with the competition, but in their fucked-up relationship it did. Because in Hyunjin’s absence, Changbin will be on edge, checking his phone every five minutes and constantly worrying about Hyunjin’s whereabouts instead of the pretty blond in his house. But if Hyunjin stayed, Changbin would be at ease knowing he was home and safe. And Hyunjin just couldn’t have that. 

“Ya-ya, we’ll walk,” Chan grumbled, sitting up off the couch, shaking out his left leg a little to unstick his pants, “Come on, Hyunnie.” 

∆

Hyunjin spent an hour or so slowly walking up the aisles of books, taking in the favoured scent of old book pages. His high was at its peak, draped over him like a blanket fresh from the dryer. Chan was in another aisle, digging through a pile of architecture and literature books. 

A book was pushed out, standing out like a sore thumb yet so ugly in color and appearance. The outside of the cover bubbling out from water damage, the pages folded and creased. Hyunjin pulled it out and flipped it over, examining the damage. What a cruel fate for a book, something so valuable cared for in such a disgusting manner. 

_ 'A cruel testament to the life and death of love' _

Hyunjin tittered, of course, it was a romance book that was in near shambles. It always was. Even outside of those delicate pages, love was tossed around so carelessly. Checked out and banged around until eventually, it was right back to where it belonged, and once it was no longer salvageable it would be tossed away, deemed unfit for another chance to be admired by prying eyes. 

He flipped the book over again, weighing it out under his fingertips. Love, what a traversal, replaceable emotion. 

Hyunjin wanted more than just love. He wanted something that would smother him under its crushing weight. Something that was so unstable yet glorious, an obsession where he knew he was always going to be the only one. 

But first, was to remove the  _ others  _ from the equation. 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on between you and Changbin? You guys don’t usually fight like this.” Chan questioned, carrying his bag of books in his hand, his sneakers scraping on the concrete while they walked back to Changbin’s house. 

Hyunjin smiled, staring at the concrete sidewalk, counting the cracks in the cement that divided the pads. Thirty-one… Thirty-two… “You know, he’s just overbearing.” Thirty-four... Thirty-five...

“You know you can talk to me right. I’m not as big of a snitch as you’d think.” 

Hyunjin stopped, looking over at Chan with smiling eyes, “I know. You’ve kept many secrets well.” 

Chan nodded his head slowly. “Yeah, he’d kill me if he knew that you kissed me at the party the other night.” 

Yuck, the taste of cigarettes and beer still fresh in his mind. What a horrible taste. Hyunjin stepped closer to Chan, who was backing up into a brick wall. A store-front for a local boba shop that was currently closed. The red of the bricks was muddy under the flickering street lights. 

“I’m still shocked you didn’t go to him, tail tucked between your legs,” Hyunjin smirked, tilting his head, “Is it because you want more?”

Chan ran his tongue over his bottom lip, “Are you offering?” 

_ Game over _ .

He had won so effortlessly, sex and money, they were always so dependable. 

Hyunjin nodded his head slowly, a strand of dark hair falling down over his sparkling eyes. He pressed his body into Chan’s, cold fingers trailing up the side of his neck, index tapping over the squishy skin while he just stared. The tension building in their lack of words until Hyunjin sealed the lingering space. 

Chan’s lips were cracked and rough, uncomfortable to the touch, but Hyunjin moved his lips in slow delicate motions. His tongue running over the dried lips in a subtle attempt to wet them. But Chan pulled away, pressing his head down into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck and shoulder. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and ran his tongue along his top teeth. So utterly bored, and uninterested in the encounter. 

"I’ve wanted to get with you for so long,” Chan moaned, kissing down the side of Hyunjin’s neck, his arm snaking around Hyunjin’s waist. 

“I know,” Hyunjin spoke, “It’s always so obvious when someone wants something.” 

“If Changbin finds out, he’ll lose his mind.” 

“I know,” Hyunjin groaned, “Are you just going to talk about my brother all day or are you going to fucking kiss me, Chan?”

Chan sank his teeth down into Hyunjin’s neck, suckling the skin roughly. Such a rookie move for someone who didn’t want to get caught; who leaves a mark when it’s supposed to be a secret?

Hyunjin smirked, pushing himself into the embrace, moaning inside Chan’s ear. The more he played it up, the better Chan would react. It was simple logic, when it came to anything sexual, the dominant wanted to be acknowledged for their efforts, thus in return fueling their own ego. 

Hyunjin’s fingers twisted through Chan’s thick black curls. He had to admit, it would be so fucking nice to never have to see Chan again. He was just so fucking weird, always eye-fucking Hyunjin every time that Changbin was out of the room, scolding him like he was his brother or some shit. It was so fucking annoying. 

He would miss Jisung though, maybe he could keep him around for a little while longer. Besides, Jisung was harmless in the grand scheme of things, but Chan was a predator, an obstacle that was blocking his direct path to Changbin.

Hyunjin pulled his head back, catching Chan’s lips back into his own, his teeth tugging at Chan’s lip roughly. 

“What the fuck!” Changbin shouted while he grabbed onto Hyunjin’s shirt and yanked him backwards. 

Hyunjin stumbled backwards but was pulled back forward as Changbin pulled at his sweater, eyeing up the already forming bruise that was reddening on the side of his neck. 

His eyes darkened as he turned to Chan who was still pressed tight up against the wall. He growled and stepped forward. 

“Come on, he came onto me man,” Chan defended himself quickly, bringing his hands up in surrender. 

Changbin swung, a solid connection with Chan’s lower jaw. Anger clouding over him while he kept throwing punches until Chan was crouched up against the wall with his arms covering his face, a trail of blood pooling down onto his hoodie. The crimson stain soaking deep into the cotton fibres. 

Hyunjin giggled, a hand cupping over his mouth while he struggled to hide his amusement. How could he feel bad when Chan was your average frat boy, piece of shit? He wasn’t innocent; getting roughed up a little but was well-deserved. 

Changbin was panting hard, his knuckles scraped up and bruised. But he looked so beautiful while he fought for what belonged to him. 

“You’re both fucking psychotic,” Chan choked, coughing up a mouthful of blood, “Who’s this fucking possessive of their own fucking brother? You’re a bunch of fucking freaks.” 

Changbin snickered, lips pulling into a psychotic smirk, “Don't ever come near us again, or you won’t be able to talk back next time.” 

Hyunjin wiped the smirk off his face as Changbin turned around, he grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and dragged him forward. Leaving Chan in a mess of his own blood in front of the little shop. Everything was going exactly to plan. It was worth the celebration that was playing on inside of Hyunjin’s fucked up head. 

“Why do you always have to get in trouble?” Changbin sighed, his sweaty hand still gripped tightly around Hyunjin’s, “Why can’t you just behave.”

Hyunjin blinked slowly, while he continued to walk in silence. Why did he feel so weird? The way Changbin just spoke so coldly, it winded Hyunjin. His heartbeat froze for a singular moment. Was this what guilt felt like? He wanted to behave, he really did. But he couldn’t help himself. 

“Where did the blond go?” Hyunjin questioned, while they climbed up the steps to their apartment. 

“Home. Him and Jisung went home.” 

Hyunjin kicked off his shoes at the door, pulling the damaged book from his jacket pocket; of course, he had stolen it. It may not be of worth much to some, but to him, he would cherish it, halting the damage, forever just existing in that condition. He sat it down on the wicker table that sat beside their shoe rack, and there it would sit until Changbin found it a home in their cluttered apartment. Hyunjin had an obsession with bringing home damaged goods. 

Maybe it made him feel better about his fucked up mind. 

“I’m gonna go shower,” Hyunjin spoke, stepping out of the porch into the living room, his unopened tea still sitting in the middle of the coffee table. He almost made it around the corner to the hallway, when Changbin pushed him into the wall roughly. 

Changbin dragged down the neckline of Hyunjin’s sweater, staring down at the mark while he clenched his jaw, “How could you let someone do this to you.” 

Hyunjin squirmed under the weight, eyes tearing away from the burning gaze. “Changbin. Let me go.” 

Changbin huffed, “Or what? You couldn’t possibly ruin my life anymore.” 

That one stung. Hyunjin scowled, feeling his heart quicken and heat while the anger bubbled, “Ruin your life? You do that well enough on your own, you fucking creep.”

_ He didn’t mean it _ .  _ He didn’t mean it.  _

“Creep?” Changbin growled, “A fucking creep!? I’ll show you a fucking creep.” 

Changbin dipped his head down, teeth sinking down into bruised skin. Hyunjin yelled at the sudden burning sensation. His arms pinned up against the wall. 

“Changbin,” Hyunjin hissed, struggling to get free from the crushing weight of his brother. 

Suckling at the skin, Changbin made his own marks, bigger and better. Tongue dragging across the indents of his teeth. He kissed Hyunjin’s neck sweetly, pulling back, “I couldn’t stand seeing his marks on you. It was driving me insane.” 

“You’re already insane,” Hyunjin whispered, rolling his eyes, “Can I go shower yet?”

Changbin released his grip on Hyunjin’s wrists and nodded slowly. “Yeah.” 

Hyunjin dipped underneath Changbin’s arms and escaped to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Though that made no difference with the flashing red light that was hidden in the fern that hung from the roof in a macabre holder. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, his fingers reaching up to the darkening purple and red spot. Hyunjin flinched as his fingertip pressed into the tender spot, the entire side of his neck a mess of love bites. But he smiled, these were a gift from Changbin. A sign of his undying love. 

Obsession and possession went hand in hand, a combination that thrived together, it maybe wasn't healthy and flowering in various shades of green, but it was growing nonetheless. And that made Hyunjin's skin glow in a heated warmth. Changbin loved him.

∆

"I made you food,” Changbin announced, placing down a ceramic bowl onto the kitchen table. 

"I'm not hungry," Hyunjin responded, sitting down on the couch. Water droplets were dripping down his bare chest, a pair of grey sweatpants tied tight around his hips. 

“Hyunjin. Come and eat right now, or I’ll shove it down your throat.” 

Hyunjin clicked his tongue, “Jeez, what a crude thing to say to your brother. If you wanted your cock sucked so badly, just ask.” 

Changbin scoffed, the sound of metal chopsticks clicking against the table, “Who raised you to be such a brat.” 

Hyunjin shrugged, getting up off the couch and drifting towards the table, sitting in the chair beside Changbin, “You spoiled me. Now come on, don’t be shy, shove it down my throat.” 

Changbin groaned, but picked up a rice cake and brought it up to Hyunjin’s lips. He opened his mouth, flicking out his tongue over the spicy red cake. Hyunjin chewed slowly, tongue dragging over his bottom lip to clean up the remaining red sauce. 

The spice tingled at his taste buds, but his cheeks heated from the burning eye contact. Muddy eyes, inflamed with lust, shimmering with a hint that could only be described as fucking crazy. 

“Are you trying to provoke me,” Changbin finally questioned, finally catching on to the younger’s motives, “Is that why you’ve been acting out? Is it my fault? Am I not giving you enough attention?” 

Hyunjin lips curled upward, a hand reaching out, fingers dragging over the thick denim jeans, trailing down the inside of Changbin’s thigh, “I don’t know, brother, what do you think?”

“Hyunjin,” Changbin warned, “Eat your food.” 

“I’m not hungry for food,” Hyunjin whines, trailing his hand up Changbin’s crotch, “Come on. How long are you going to act like you don’t want me? Should I fuck Jisung next? Maybe Felix? He’s really pretty, I bet his cock would feel so nice inside of-” 

“I’ll kill anyone who touches you like that,” Changbin snarled, his jaw tightening, “Don’t start something you can't finish, Hyunjin. You can't take it back once it's been done."

_ Written in stone.  _

It would be carved deep into the stone, forever, neither of them ever being able to cross out the sins they have committed. Hyunjin was fascinated with the idea, he didn’t want it to be taken back. He wanted to feel his brother’s presence, in more ways than just one. 

“You didn’t kill, Chan.” Hyunjin breathed, retracting his arm with a bored sigh.

“Did he fuck you?”

“I’m sure you’d know if I did,” Hyunjin licked over his lips, “Would you get hard, watching me ride him on my bed. Are you into that? You know, watching? You seem to like it.” Hyunjin glanced down, watching as Changbin’s cock hardened, bulging out the denim, “I guess that answers my question.”

Changbin chuckled, "Hyunjin. Get on your knees."

Changbin pointed down at the floor, the little space that was vacant between their wooden chairs. Hyunjin blinked slowly, unsure if he had heard his brother right. 

“Now.” 

His tone was cold, bone-chilling like the bitter frost that came with the winter air. Changbin was pissed off, but most importantly, he wanted Hyunjin to listen to him. 

Hyunjin kicked back his chair and kneeled down onto the ground, his knees digging into the hardwood flooring. It was uncomfortable, but he sat quietly, watching while Changbin turned himself and unzipped his jeans, tugging open the denim flaps enough to slip his cock out. The swollen girth curved upwards into his hips line. 

“Enjoy,” Changbin smiled, “But remember, you started this. So finish it.” 

Hyunjin nodded his head, crawling forward enough to tuck himself in between Changbin’s thick thighs, greedy fingers reaching out to touch the forbidden object that he had craved for so long. It felt unreal. Changbin finally gave the last of himself to the volatile sun. His decaying mansion crumbling under his fingertips. 

Pretty pink lips stretching around the tip, tongue dancing down the shaft while he swallowed back the taste. Allowing every ridge and vein to imprint onto his tongue. 

“Oh, fuck,” Changbin groaned, sinking his hand down into Hyunjin’s black hair, tugging at the fine strands. 

Changbin pressed his foot down into Hyunjin’s crotch, applying pressure, massaging the bulging area with the ball of his foot. Hyunjin whimpered, slurping down around the girth that stretched his jaw. His jaw was already burning, but Hyunjin pushed forward, taking the length as far as he could go, the tip edging at the back of his throat. 

Hyunjin pressed himself further into the socked foot, rubbing himself on it, like some bitch in heat. Muffled moans were vibrating from his gurgling throat, cum and saliva pooling into the back of his mouth, a singular strand of drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth. 

“I want you,” Changbin groaned, fingers tightening on the strands of hair, “I wanna be inside of you.” 

Changbin pulled Hyunjin’s head back, leaned forward to press their lips together, the built-up saliva dripping down both of their chins while Changbin dipped his tongue into the forbidden pool. Hyunjin pressed forward, starving for the taste that inflamed his taste buds. Forbidden and sweet like cherry pie, so warm and wet. He could die with this taste forever burnt into his tongue. 

Insatiable hands and ravenous mouths. They devoured each other. 

Their world was colliding into one, mixing and blending, bleeding each other the way dried pen ink will bleed when water spills on the page. Their sins carving themselves into the stone, but they were too lost to care. 

Moving from the kitchen to the bedroom was nothing short of a fever dream, their clothes leaving a crumb trail that would lead to a definite walk of shame. Hyunjin was laid out on the bed, a thin layer of sweat shining over his panting body, Changbin’s thick fingers pumping in and out of him, wet globs of lube squelching between the two fingers that scissored Hyunjin’s tight hole, stretching open the hole big enough for Changbin to slip inside comfortably. 

But that was the limit of generosity that Changbin shared with Hyunjin, thrusting himself deep and hard inside of Hyunjin’s stretching hole, pounding into it with almost twenty years of pent-up frustration and anger. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Hyunjin cried out with each thrust, his legs wrapped tightly around Changbin’s waist. "Brother, does it feel good being inside of me?"

Changbin groaned, "So fucking good. So good."

Hyunjin smiled, his eyes closing while the warmth washed over his body. His cock bouncing against his stomach, a strand of pre-cum, string from his belly button to the squishy tip of his cock. 

Changbin was really inside of him, the thick girth filling him so well, the pressure pushing at all the right places. Changbin's hands gripped down onto Hyunjin's waist, pulling with each heavy thrust. 

The tension crumbling away, years of resentment and pain, washing away under the sea of pleasure. 

There was no point in denying their feelings for each other. Changbin was going to protect his brother until the end, suffocating Hyunjin under his heavyweight. 

"C-cum, inside," Hyunjin whined, stretching out to nip at Changbin's neck, his nails digging into his older brother's back. 

Changbin grunted, rough and raspy while he bit down onto Hyunjin tender neck, his cool tongue running over the heated spot. 

"I want to make you feel good," Changbin groaned, "But, I keep seeing his mark on your neck and the way he kissed you. I want to fuck it all away." 

Hyunjin pushed his hands up, pressing them up against Changbin's chest, pushing him back, "Switch." 

Hyunjin crawled into Changbin's lap, lowering himself back down on the length. He grabbed Changbin's beaten-up hand and kissed the bruised and already scabbing marks while he moved his hips in gentle circles. 

Changbin melted, "I just want you for myself, is that so selfish? I can't help the way I obsess over you."

Hyunjin shook his head, "I like it. Be more selfish for me."

"I'd die with you," Changbin breathed, a hand reaching up to caress Hyunjin's cheek, "I really can't live without you." 

"Then don't," Hyunjin whispered, nuzzling his head into the warm hand, "I'm all you need. I'll be all you need." 

"Tell me you love me," Changbin pleaded, "Tell me, please."

Hyunjin smirked, "I fucking love you." 

Changbin pulled Hyunjin down, locking their lips in a shared messy kiss, tongues battling each other, swallowing the scratchy moans while they tipped over the edge.

Hyunjin grinded himself down, pressing Changbin's cock repeatedly into the right spot. Changbin whimpered while he came, tugging down roughly on Hyunjin's bottom lip. 

Hyunjin clenched his walls, constricting the twitching cock inside of him, milking Changbin while he came. His cock leaked onto Changbin's stomach. 

"I love you," Changbin smiled, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind Hyunjin's ear, "Wanna go again?"

"Uh-ya," Hyunjin scowled, "Why even ask such a stupid question."

Changbin scoffed, pushing Hyunjin back into the bed, pinning him down into the sheets, "You're such a brat."

  
  
  



End file.
